


Watermarked

by AceSpade



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy II, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams, F/M, Final Fantasy X spoilers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mainly Firion/Tidus, Only Tidus/Yuna because of canon, POV First Person, Past Tense, References to Dissidia, Spoilers, The whole story is Tidus narrating, Tidus and Firion getting it on but not very descripted, Tidus is the narrator, Tidus remembers Dissidia, What am I supposed to say?, also said in past tense, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpade/pseuds/AceSpade
Summary: I remembered his well-guided hands on my back and mine on his, his lips soft. The area behind me was soft and comfortable, and my hands had found their way up to his hair, where I held onto in hopes of never letting go. His mouth traveled from my face to near my neck, and I felt his legs fold over mine. I knew what was happening, and I knew it was wrong to think of when I was with someone else, but I couldn't control it.Shortly after... I disappeared from my world.
Relationships: Firion/Tidus, Tidus & Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2), Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X & X-2)
Kudos: 2





	Watermarked

The first time I started having these dreams was in Zanarkand.

It was the day before the blitzball game that started it all, and I had been practicing too much before-hand. So, with my team's encouragement, I decided to get some rest in my bed and sleep off all my worries, just for the night.

Then... he came to me. Long, silver hair and a perfectly sharpened jaw with just the right amount of muscle. It was so... vague, yet it felt like my hear would jump right out of my chest. I had never thought I'd be interested in guys like that but this... this man that came to me in my dreams made me doubt that. I couldn't see his eyes, but I wished I could so badly.

That's all I felt and heard before my dream was overwritten by my own father. He pulled the silver-haired man away from me and haunted me the entire night. The next morning, I had forgotten all about it.

It's funny how quickly hate overcomes love, isn't it?

The second time I had that dream was at the Besaid Aurochs' resting spot for the team. I'd been transported from Zanarkand to a thousand years in the future, to a land called Spira. It was a strange new world, and I had met a few people already. Rikku, Yuna, Wakka... they were lively. At the time, I really liked Yuna, but I didn't really understand why.

That night, I had a dream. About Yuna and Rikku, asking me to take them to Zanarkand. Once again, my dad came in and made my dream into a nightmare. I woke up, talked with Wakka, and reluctantly went back to sleep. I didn't want to, I didn't want to dream about my dad again, as I had been for a while now. I didn't want to remember his existence, but it kept coming back to me. Like an annoying itch on your back that you can't get rid of.

I was surprised when I saw the silver-haired man again. His eyes were closed and a hand was near his mouth, his shoulders going up and down. He was smiling, laughing, and it made me happy that he was enjoying himself.

I could see some of his clothes, which was an improvement from last time. He wore a cape, a blue cape, and a bandanna on his head, orange and yellow. I didn't notice before, but there were beads hanging off the bandanna, and his long silver hair was now tied into a ponytail, and it made me try and remember what he looked like without it. For some reason, I knew he was wearing armor, though I couldn't see it. I could feel it under my hands, the cold metal he had on.

Then... he disappeared again. My dream man was gone once more, and the next morning, I had forgotten about him again. I tried to remember, but I couldn't. No matter what I tried, from hitting my head against a wall to carrying on and fighting monsters, I couldn't remember what my dream man looked like, felt like, nothing. Only that he existed.

From that day, marching forward, I tried to check everywhere I possibly could. When I visited towns and camps and villages, I looked at every person to see if I'd remember them. Boy, girl, it didn't matter. I wanted to find my dream person.

After that dream, I was so overwhelmed with helping Yuna and everything that came after it that I'd forgotten all about it after a while. I stopped to some extent, with fatigue getting the better of me, and eventually I stopped searching altogether.

The third time I had a dream like that was near Zanarkand's ruins. Everyone had stopped to take a breather and rest for the night, and I found myself dreaming of him.

Him with his silky smooth silver hair, his clear skin, his well-toned body. I remember sitting, watching him as we had a conversation. I don't remember what it was about, but he didn't look at me until the very end, where I finally saw his eyes.

They were the lightest brown I had ever seen, and it was enchanting. I was mesmerized by his appearance, and for some reason I felt comfort thinking he was around me. At the end, he started undressing, which left me to my imagination for the hour in the morning where I remembered it. It escaped me again later in the day, and I looked forward towards our goals of stopping Seymour.

It hurt at first, but I did give up hope in trying to find him. How could I? If he was the enemy, I could never forgive him or myself.

The fourth and final time I had it, it wasn't really a dream. It was a vision, and it appeared at the worst of times.

Yuna. I was with Yuna. We were in the water, close together, lips locked with each other. When I moved my hand to her upper back, I remembered.

I remembered his well-guided hands on my back and mine on his, his lips soft. The area behind me was soft and comfortable, and my hands had found their way up to his hair, where I held onto in hopes of never letting go. His mouth traveled from my face to near my neck, and I felt his legs fold over mine. I knew what was happening, and I knew it was wrong to think of when I was with someone else, but I couldn't control it.

Shortly after... I disappeared from my world.

I don't know what happened to have me leave like that, but I do know I met him. I'm with him now, and I'm happy. Very happy. Maybe one day, I'll bring him back, and show him to Yuna. My dream man... the weapons master.


End file.
